The man behind the eyes
by Tacky-shoes
Summary: Willy Wonka was a man that could astound you and then disgust you within two minutes. He was a man that if you looked into his eyes you would see a past that haunted him and a childish spark that would either light up your world or turn it upside down an


Willy Wonka was a man that could astound you and then disgust you within two minutes. He was a man that if you looked into his eyes you would see a past that haunted him and a childish spark that would either light up your world or turn it upside down an inside out before you knew what hit you.

This is my story.

When I was little my father used to work with Willy Wonka, sure the man was withdrawn whenever children in general where around. However, there was always something different about me, the way we used to get along whenever it was bring you kid to work day.

"Tell me little girl" he would say with a smile on his face as he would hand me his latest candy to taste "what is it that you did today?" I would smile a toothy smile and answer politely with a 'nothing exciting as this sir', which would sit with him fine.

One day, during my fifth year of my visiting _(I was 11 at the time) _the chocolate factory I was tapped on the shoulder by a purple glove.

"Now" he had said with a small sad smile on his face "Star shine, I have something important to tell you" I looked him straight in the eye for the first time in the whole 5 years that I had known the man and I knew how important what he was about to tell me was. There was no cheeriness to it, nor was there the usual light heartedness. Willy Wonka was serious, as serious as Willy Wonka could get.

"Mr. Wonka" I asked in a small voice "just how important is this?" I had started to fiddled with my shirt as I had discarded my cardigan at the door, I remember his brief look of loss when he said the next few words that I knew would change my world forever.

"I'm closing the factory".

That day was the last time I saw Willy Wonka the famous chocolatier.

"Vivian Giles, I swear to god if you don't wake up this moment I will tell Sean that you're sleeping on the job again" Victoria said a smirk planting itself firmly on her face as she stared down at me, and that my dear friends is my one and only best friend. Sometimes when I think about it, I wished that I had gotten out more.

"yeah, yeah" I said with a yawn as I rubbed my eyes "Vicky, I swear if I fall asleep on this one more time I'm going to need a ear transplant" I grumbled squinting my eyes slightly as I looked up at her.

"Yeah whatever" she waved it off as she sat down in the cubicle next to me. Apparently working a desk job was very popular for the students at my old high school, about fifty percent of the workers at free leave were old peers of mine, not that we were friends or anything.

"Oi, Viv" and that is my good old boss Sean with his annoying wavy golden hair and blue eyes that could twinkle. EW.

"Mmm" I responded as I shuffled some papers making it look like I was actually working, fat chance that.

"I want you to run an errand for me," he said casually leaning against my cubicles wall; I glared at the wall daring it to fall over with his weight on it. I could use a laugh.

"And, what's this errand you speak of?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him he smiled and then shook his hair so it shimmered in the little bit of sunlight that was coming through the window. Ponce.

"I want you to go get me a Wonka bar," he pouted slightly, that defiantly did not suit him "I ran out just then" he grumbled before handing a 10 "treat yourself to something too" he said with a wink.

"Yes sir" I said both of my eyebrows now raised, was he just flirting with me? God I hope not.

The sun was shining, the birds were twittering and I had a splitting headache. Damn those happy good-natured days, they always seemed to happen when I was in a bad mood.

I was currently on my way to the candy store when I walked headlong into something that was invisible. Said invisible thing knocked me out for god only knows how long. I groaned and opened one eye slightly finding myself in the place I had defiantly not been knocked out. It was too soft; actually in all honesty, it felt like grass. I sniffed, apparently nice smelling grass too.

"Oooh, she's awake" I heard an awfully familiar voice say, I opened my eyes fully and was faced with a man that wore big ass sunglasses that made him look like a bug and he also wore a jacket, a very nice jacket. I eyed it, I need to ask him where he got that from and he wore a top hat and had one of the weirdest haircuts I had ever seen. "Good Morning starshine, the earth says hello" now Mr. Buggy was reciting poetry, what more little men popping out of nowhere and start sinning?

"Where the fuck am I?" I asked, okay maybe that wasn't as calm and polite as I wanted it to be, but hey, I woke up in a place of some sort with a man that looked like a well-dressed bug…

"Well," he frowned "you're in the Wonka factory of course" my eyes widened, I was where?

"Holly crap" I said to myself as Mr. Buggy removed his sunglasses and stared me in the eyes. By gods! It is Mr. Wonka.

"Now," he said a childish smile working its way onto his face "what's your name?" he asked, I scrunched up m face slightly before answering.

"Vivian Giles" I said as I sat up and looked around myself, my, my he had been a busy little thing for the past fifteen years.

"Giles" I heard him mutter "where have I heard that name before?" I smiled slightly before I winced and brought the palm of my hand to my forehead where I felt a very large bump. Icky, that ones gonna hurt in the morning.

"My dad used to work here" I said scrunching up my face again, maybe I shouldn't have touched it " and I used to come here on bring your kid to work day" I said as I blinked rapidly trying to regain my focus.

"Ah," he said a smile on his face "I remember you, you're the little girl that I used to let test my candies" he said looking excited, I nodded a smile on my face.

"Yep" I said proudly "that was me" he smiled then ruffled my hair.

"you used to be so little, puny" he said "and now you're taller" he frowned "but still pretty short" I crossed my arms, it wasn't my fault that the majority of people in my family is short.

"Yes" I dryly commented "thank you for mentioning it" he smiled again.

"No problem" he chirped looking at me with his head tilted to the side, his violet eyes were sparkling with amusement.

"Well, how about you tell me a way to get out of here then?"


End file.
